Sweep conveyors are often used to remove grain (wheat, corn, etc.) from grain bins, or otherwise remove loose material from other types of bins (e.g., wood pellets from storage silos, sand or aggregate from holding pens, etc.) The conveyors move about the floor of the bin, typically by rotating about a pivot situated at the bin's center, and engage the material and convey it to a bin outlet, often a sump (pit) leading to a chute or the like from which trucks, rail cars, etc. can receive the material. The conveyors thereby “sweep” the bin and remove the material therefrom. Sweep conveyors of this nature are typically of the screw auger type, wherein a rotating screw engages and conveys the material, or the flighted belt type, wherein flights on a moving belt engage and convey the material (with the flights taking the form of paddles/fins, rakes/tines, or other protrusions which are typically designed to enhance transport of the material being swept). Examples of sweep conveyors of the auger type can be found in (for example) U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,654 to Shivvers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,666 to Cantenot; U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,820 to Lepp el al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,647 to Weikel; U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,742 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,329 to Sukup et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,902 to Hanig; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,305 to Schaefer. Examples of sweep conveyors of the flighted belt type can be found in (for example) U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,665 to Baltz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,636 to Chapman el al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,700 to Cymara; U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,470 to Kanagy el al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,357 to Strocker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,898 to Cantenot; U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,220 to Lutke; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,930 to Dixon.